


A dispute between marksmen

by JeraThurisaz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeraThurisaz/pseuds/JeraThurisaz
Summary: This is a small one-shot between Jinx and Varus. Some story, some fighting, some lemon, in this order. Enjoy!





	A dispute between marksmen

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fanfic I ever wrote in English, don't judge me too harsh.
> 
> The Varus/Jinx pairing is completely random, I think they fit well enough for a one-shot.

Jinx was delighted. In front of her, the dwellings of some Piltovians exploded and burned. Just as she had planned, the buildings broke down in a row. As she stood on another building, she could observe the emerging semicircle perfectly. She clapped her hands and jumped in excitement, just before an arrow shot right into the ground in front of her feet. The purple flickering around it made clear who shot it. "Oh hey Varus!", she said as she turned to her left, where he stood on another building. As always, she was impressed by the accuracy of his arrows, for the aiming with a bow was so much harder than with a gun. Her trusted Pow-Pow did not give her any problems with hitting any target, the high fire-rate made sure of that. "Why would ya shoot me?", she shouted over to him. "Because you may have taken another piece of revenge from me.", he answered, then pointed his left hand towards the destruction below them. "If you are lucky, the one I hunted down was not here. If you are unlucky, there will be some consequences for you." The threat that he wanted to put into his voice did not really carry over, as he had to shout quite loud. Jinx answered with her maniac laughter. "Oh I'm so sorry!", she cried out sarcastically, then she shouldered her weapons which she had laid down next to herself to enjoy the firework she created. "But just hit me up if you find his corpse!" With these words, she left the roof through a door into the building. Before Varus would be able to reach the ground, she would be long gone.

He took the elevator of the building and threw his cloak over his shoulders. After he pulled the hood over his head, he concealed his bow in a case and left the building. He looked more or less like a beggar, close enough to disgust the heightened residents of Piltover to look over him. The fire department was already on its way, so he would have to be fast. He hurried towards the destroyed structures, but the way was blocked by chunks of the buildings. He gnarled, as he realized he would not be able to reach the place of his desire, and turned around. He had to leave, the streets around him being completely voided. His eyes found a small alleyway the lead away and the slightest bit down, apparently moving into a small courtyard. Soon Varus stood between towering walls and hid from the law enforcement. Even though he knew that they would search for Jinx, he preferred to remain anonymous on his current hunt.

Hours had passed before the fire department was able to extinguish the fire and the police stopped searching the closer vicinity. Varus climbed up to a small balcony and draped the cloak over himself, so he looked like a batch of laundry. Noone bothered him while he layed there, so he allowed himself some rest. Even though the dark power in him gave him superhuman abilities, he did have to give into some human needs then and again. He could rise again at three am. To leave this courtyard. The night allowed him to move almost completely free and he reached his hideout on the border to Zhaun. Here, in the lowest part of Piltover and the highest parts of Zhaun, the criminality flourished. The worse individuals were thrown further down, the more successful ones were able to climb up to glory and wealth. Everything was possible, even hiding for such a famous individual as Varus, with enough money or violence. One of his informants waited for him already, to bring a pleasing message.

"Your target escaped Jinx' attack and is, more or less, unharmed. He came further down, just a few levels up. I will be able to lead you to him, if you wish." The human bowed respectfully and waited for Varus' reaction. Varus did not want to start all over again, so he nodded. "Lead me.", he ordered the human. Thirty minutes later they arrived in front of a slightly extravagant building with a big, glowing sign over the two-parted door. 'The Technicians lodging' was written in bright green letters, surrounded by a yellow frame. An utterly obnoxious choice of colours for Varus, but he did not question the minds of the Zhaunite, who probably ran this establishment. They all went mad to a degree. He nodded the informant to lead on and together they entered through the doors. "Upstairs, second floor, room number 2-09." He went straight through the reception hall and up the stairs. When he entered the second floor he had unpacked his bow and left the case and the cloak behind the eployees-only door in the stairwell. After he reached the fore-mentioned door he simply kicked it in and entered with drawn bow. A noxian soldier was sitting on a chair in front of a simple desk and seemed to have written a letter. His eyes widened in fear as he realized the broad arrowhead pointing towards his face. Seconds later all emotions left his face and he regained his composure. "Varus.", he greeted the intruder as he turned the chair around. "Here I sit, thinking I evaded you, but I was wrong. But never the less I am ready to die." His calm demeanor impressed Varus slightly, but he was not interested in a conversation. The arrow left his hand as soon as the last word left the lips of the Noxian. It penetrated his skull and killed him instantly. Varus left, somewhat satisfied in his greed for revenge, but far from fulfilling his oath of killing all those who destroyed his village so long ago.

"Noxian executed in Zhaun!", screamed the boy with his newspapers, standing on the corner of some piltovian street. The news would not be as shocking as one might think, if not for the noxian dead. That usually meant extended investigation in Zhaun, and most likely many inhabitants of the under-town dead. That's why the Zhaunites refrained from killing higher noxians. Even Jinx herself usually picked her targets with piltover-only casualties. But as Jinx knew way to well, Varus hat no such hesitations. He did not care about anything but his revenge. Which was something she had to take care of. Even though Varus possessed some skills at hiding, It was nothing natural to him, so Jinx found him fast. He had left Zhaun and Piltover, but did not travel far yet. "Varus!", she screamed when she saw his silhouette in the distance. Since he knew here he did stop, but did not turn around. "Why do you feel the desire to stop me?", he asked her after she arrived in front of him. "'Cause you fucked up big time in Zhaun!", she shouted angrily. "You broke the rules of Zhaun!" She huffed, but Varus seemed unimpressed. "I do not care about any of your rules. And you know that very well." "Aye, but do ya think I care of that?! You gotta clean up your mess!"

Varus hand darted forwards and grabbed her neck. "I do not have to do anything, girl.", he gnarled and lifted her up the ground. "Bother yourself with that mess, but leave me alone." His eyes met hers, determination and hate in his, lunacy and hate in hers. She couldn't breathe properly, but it was enough for her to concentrate on other things. She smiled evilly and pulled one of her chompers out. With skilled fingers she armed it and threw it down towards Varus' feet. He reacted as quick as usual, letting her fall to the ground and jumping away to the side. Jinx herself rolled around as she hit the ground, and felt hot air braising her cloth as the grenade exploded. Her pants caught a bit of fire, but she clapped it out fast while she stood up again. She did feel the fabric weakening, but she did not care. Her hands gripped Pow-Pow firmly and she aimed the barrels at the location she saw Varus last.

"Do we really have to fight?", she heard his voice from behind a tree. Instantly the bark exploded, when the bullets hit it. She kept firing until the tree started to lean towards her. It crushed down to the ground, cut by the stream of projectiles. She couldn't see much through the rising dust, just enough to see a purple glow in there. She threw her head back just a split second before the arrow flashed past her. "Come out, ya coward!", she screamed while running for cover herself. Another arrow darted past her, not as well aimed as the first one. His visions seemed to be disturbed as well. She switched to Fishbones and fired a rocket into the dust. The hot air of the explosion swiped over her and she felt the usual arousal she always felt when things exploded. A short lunatic laugh bursted from her lips as she jumped behind another tree. "Ya think your little pin-shooter has a chance against my Pow-Pow and Fishbones?", she asked mockingliy after she heard the impact of another arrow in the tree. Before she could talk again an arrow pierced through the thick trunk, the path altered just enough to miss her. "Oh damn!" Her excitement rose as she threw three more chompers behind the tree. The heatwave touched her skin just hot enough to send shivers down her spine. She left the cover and ran straight into the dust, guns blazing and laughing like a maniac. Just as she could see another purple light she tripped over some roots and fell flat on the face. It saved her live from the arrow of Varus, but it ripped her top apart. One of her breast was revealed, but she didn't mind. She just jumped back up and started firing again.

Her limited vision caused her to miss Varus ultimate ability, the Chain of Corruption. In the blink of an eye her body was wrapped in the dark, magic tendrils and her gun on the ground. "You should not fight me outside the Institute.", he said calmly into her ear. He circled her, noticing her bare chest and her ripped pants. Slowly he took all her weapons and stopped in front of her. "Enjoying it?", he asked mockingly, returning her sentence from earlier. She growled, but did not answer.

The arousal she felt from the explosion was still here, and it was enhanced by the tight tendrils now. She kept it a secret, but during sex she was rather submissive and loved to be helpless and bound. She tried to free herself now, but the grip just strengthened, giving her even more undesired pleasure. Herr visible nipple was erect now and Varus focused on it. "You are enjoying it!", he stated surprised. A wicked smile went over his face and he stepped closer. His slightly glowing finger touched her skin, causing her to intensify her attempts to break free, but the magic of Varus was too strong. He pinched her nipple and pulled on it. "Such delicate small tits … ", he said, caressing her nipple further. "Yet such big nipples … " They did seem a bit oversized on her small breasts, but not unnaturally large. "People always say you are bony or worse equipped than the other champions, but those people have no taste." He ripped off the rest of her top, revealing her whole chest. He leaned forward, extending his tongue towards her right nipple. As he touched it a moan escaped her, showing her arousal even further. He smiled, circling with his tongue and enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipple. He then moved his hand down to her pants, ripping the hole on the backside wider. He turned her by waving with his hand, the tendril following his command immediately. Another wave bent her forward, revealing her bare ass to Varus. "Now let's see … " His fingers stroke down between her buttocks, pushing slightly as they reached her asshole without penetrating. As he touched her pussy he felt the wetness of her. "Oh my, we have a naughty girl here!", he whispered and slit two fingers into her. She gasped, but remained silent afterwards. Slowly he moved his fingers, reaching deeper into Jinx' wet pussy. He could hear the sound of her wet pussy getting penetrated and slowly his member began to grow. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, tasting the juices of her.

With another move of his hand the purple tissue that covered his legs retrieved and revealed his 18 cm long and 4 cm thick cock. It was fully erect as he moved to her entrance. She tried to escape again, but the tendrils automatically strengthened their grip. With a strong push Varus entered her without any resistance, lubed perfectly by her juices. Jinx screamed with lust and anger, tightening her pussy by reflex. Varus grinned and grabbed her buttcheeks, forcing himself entirely into her pussy. He almost did not succeed, but with a little more strength he managed to do it. He did not stop there, as soon as he reached the end he pulled himself out again, almost leaving her. With another thrust he entered her again, starting to fuck her rough and hard. After just the first few thrusts Jinx began to moan. What started as a fight turned now, as Jinx loosened up. This was exactly what she liked. Being at the mercy of another. It did not take her long to cum, her body starting to shake uncontrollably, the pressure of Varus' massive member causing her to squirt pussyjuice all over her legs.

Varus, amused by her fast orgasm, pulled himself out of her. "Now to the next part … ", he said, pointing the tip of his member to her asshole. Jinx, still dazed by the orgasm, didn't realize what he intended. This time he entered slower, as her butt was way tighter than her pussy. Jinx cried out again, this time in pain and lust. She rarely let anyone do anal stuff, but this time she didn't choose her partner. Varus managed to push his juice-covered cock almost all the way in, but did not reach the ass with his hips. He moved back again, causing Jinx to moan and scream even more. She felt like never before, being completely new to such a huge object in her tight ass. Slowly the thrusts came faster and deeper, until he was fucking her almost frantically. Her mind went completely blank, lost in the feeling of being fucked, while Varus came closer to his orgasm. He thrusted his member completely into her, moaning himself, then unloaded his cum in her, a load that had build up for a long time. It filled her further and further, giving her the feeling of being inflated.

Even while he still came Varus tumbled backwards, letting the cum flow out of and squirt over Jinx' ass, down her legs. He fell backwards, losing his consciousness. The magical tendrils disappeared and Jinx fell down as well. She did not lose her consciousness, but was not really addressable either. Her butt was still sticking up, slightly opened and smeared with Varus' cum, her chest and head laying on the ground. Neither of them moved anymore.


End file.
